


In Another Timeline

by Emily_Lee98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Flowey, Flowey's word, In another timeline, Lots of Angst, M/M, Moral Sans, Pre-Game(s), Sans missing Papyrus and is very sad, sansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Lee98/pseuds/Emily_Lee98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey lost to a battle with Sans and was about to reset, but something didn't go acording to his plan. In a timeine that Flowey be friended everyone, and also kill everyone.<br/>Everyone except for that one punny skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I made an artwork that goes with this fanfic: http://xxkaibutsukoxx.tumblr.com/post/136472366327/in-another-timeline-for-a-fanfic-i-wrote-this-is  
> One second self-PR right there whoops, well enjoy!

There he was, defeated, tattered, a small golden flower with petals almost tear apart from his bud. Does it hurt? Of course, the pain stung through his small, fragile body. Maybe it was what he deserved for committing a genocide route right after a pacifist without reload or reset, killing everyone right after you gained their trust. That’d be of course, facing the one final boss he could never win, no matter how hard he tried, how close he’d get to him, even to the point of…

…But it didn’t matter, at any time by now, Sans would kill him and he will reset, no one will remember anything and Flowey would be just as new.

Minutes, hours, he didn’t know, everything was dark and he had lost track of time.

“What are you waiting for?” Flowey tilted his head, one hit, all he needed was one and it’ll be done. “Put me out of my misery so I can do the same to you.”

The skeleton stays silent in front of the Fight or Mercy options, the old red scarf ruffled gently in the wind. His eye sockets were pitch-black, he huffed slightly, it took many dodges to stay alive from the flower’s almost impossible-to-avoid attacks, but he did it, after a few struck Flowey didn’t have the strength to fight anymore.

Sans avenged Papyrus, the wind was howling.

But something stopped him from killing the flower.

“…Killing me is the only way to end this…” Flowey lifted his head, looking at the skeleton with a smug “You know that, right?”

Sans stayed silent between the two options.

“I will reset all of this, and you won’t remember a thing.”

He clenched his fist, Flowey gave an amused chuckle from the reaction.

“He will come back to you, and…”

Flowey dropped his head again, the grin was still on his face, wider, yet have a trait of sadness.

“Whatever we had between us will fall into oblivion, where it belongs.”

That was when Sans snapped, the light of his pupils went back, he had his head high and look at the small wilted flower. Flowey smiled, feeling the aura of the others’ magic, he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, the darkness, and silence, and his save file appearing before him with his options of reload or reset. He stayed DETERMINDED.

Another minute pass, nothing.

“What?”

Sans walked pass the options, in a slow yet steady pace, he approached the flower, his enemy, his target.

His love.

“What are you doing?” Flowey cringed, roots dug into the empty darkness. His expression changed, fangs sneering, eyes glowering.

The skeleton put all of those outside his mind, he walked toward the flower, not once he stopped or uncertain of his steps. The red scarf hovering in the wind, the atmosphere was strangely cold.

“Stop right there!” The flower hiss, summoning the white, glowing bullets spinning in midair, was he afraid? But he’ll be dead and back to his save point, why was there anything to be scared of?

But everything he did cannot stop Sans, his steps got closer and closer, even faster than before. Flowey panicked, he was shaking, his petals trembled and his expressions changed dramatically, more and more.

He sent the bullets flying straight to the skeleton.

‘0.90/1 HP’

Nothing happened.

“…Stop!” The flower cried into the darkness, summoning another row of bullets flying straight into Sans, another, and another. “Stop it! STOP!”

‘0.50/1 HP’

Sans was scowling, groaning under his breath. He felt his SOUL pumping inside his ribcage, but it refused to break, his body was hot as if it’d melt any second. But looking at how his flower trembling, screaming at him, tears flowing from his eyes without him even realize, somehow, somehow.

Filled him with DETERMINATION.

‘0.10/1 HP’

Flowey looked at the skeleton. He just can’t understand. Flowey couldn’t have predicted this, after all the times he encountered Sans, this was the first time the skeleton didn’t kill him in one hit. Why wouldn’t he? Flowey killed all his friends, his brother, after he bonded with him, after everything they did together in this timeline. Flowey betrayed him.

“I SAID STOP YOU SMILEY TRASHBAG!!”

But he refused.

’0.01/1 HP’

Sans was crying, and Flowey, too was crying, but he can’t suppose feel anything, why was he crying. For a moment something resonated inside of him, and it felt painful, yet it sent him floating in mid-air. It was a brand new thing for the flower. And apparently it was too much for Flowey, it overwhelmed him, flooding on his soulless, simple body, he panicked, and in panic he attacked to defense himself.

If these are feelings he rather stay soulless he thought.

Flowey summon a ring of bullets, spinning in midair, aiming the skeleton in front of him. They stayed silent, tears streaming down on both faces and drip on to the dark ground. Sans stared at him, the scarf hid his smile. The flower was about to end this on his own and kill Sans right where he stood.

He could, he should, but…he didn’t.

Sans kneeled down and pull him in for a hug.

Flowey froze. The bullets disappeared.

“…Why.” His lips started trembled and he sputtered words. “After everything I did to hurt you…” Flowey started crying again as the familiar scent of his ‘temporary’ lover covered him. “After I made you believe that I love you when I couldn’t love anyone, you—“

Sans kissed him, and it felt great, his small body trembled in the embrace. It’s so familiar and it satisfy him, he told himself he needed this, after the horrible things he did right after bonding with everyone, this was what he missed the most.

He dozed himself in the familiar sensation for a while, he felt whole, completed.

“…alphys told me.” Sans whispered, keeping their mouths close enough for another kiss “you were born soulless, and the things you did…” Flowey mumbled nonsense into the kiss “…you didn’t do it because you’re evil…”

The skeleton ended the kiss, lowered his forehead on to Flowey. “…you just felt empty, you didn’t know what to do, is that it?”

And the flower could not help bursting into tears again, he had never felt this much before and it hurts him, embarrassment, guilt, pity and love. Somehow, Flowey didn’t feel empty anymore, the void inside of him was no more for that moment. He’s completed, he’s whole, Sans was the piece he needed.

Of all the people, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, yet it was Sans that could made him feel something.

…That bonehead was surely full of surprises.

“I…” The flower lowered his head, resting on Sans’ ribcage “…I almost kill you…I hurt you, everyone…” Flowey hear his SOUL beating, weak and sparse “…I’m horrible…I’m not worthy of your mercy…”

He was interrupted by another kiss, and a hug, Flowey whimpered like a child he was. The way Sans baby him just made everything felt completed, in all of the timelines maybe he’ll try and remember this one moment forever.

“…Do you think that even the worst person can change…?” Sans smiled at him, with tears streaming down his blue cheekbones “That everybody can be a good person if they just…try?” His fingers ran on the fabric of the red scarf. Flowey sobs, burying his face into the scarf.

“…He believes in you, don’t fail him...” Sans patted the petals slightly “…for me, okay?”

Flowey nodded.

He knew how much Sans love Papyrus, his brother, his family, his everything, every timeline, everything Flowey had done, nothing could make Sans stop loving him.

…

Sans held Flowey in his embrace, and light returned, it was bright and warm.

“let’s go home”

* * *

[* You can’t keep your eyes away from Sans while he’s sleeping for some reason.]

[*…]

[* You took a deep breath and take a moment to decide, if you should stay with Sans, with this timeline or not.]

[*…]

[* But you know, what Sans needs isn’t you, but Papyrus. And there’s only one thing that could bring him back]

[* …]

[* You take a moment to cherish what you had had with Sans, give him a peck, and throw yourself into the fireplace]

[GAME OVER]

…

>RESET?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my bs angst fic because there're not enough of it in this world, hail sansey!


End file.
